


Il Cavaliere Grifondoro e il Principe Serpeverde

by EneriMess



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Galo, Harry Potter AU, Kray Foresight - Freeform, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Lio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Che tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde non scorresse buon sangue era noto. Che le partite di Quidditch tra le due casate rischiassero di diventare motivo di rancori sia nelle settimane precedenti sia nelle successive era un classico. Che giocare con un tempo da lupi fosse un suicidio... ehi, era il Quidditch! E come un saggio studente aveva detto una volta: "Non si può annullare il Quidditch!"
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il Cavaliere Grifondoro e il Principe Serpeverde

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-t 10, seconda settimana, M1   
> Prompt: Fandom!AU  
> Numero parole: 2062  
> Rating: SAFE

Che tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde non scorresse buon sangue era noto. Che le partite di Quidditch tra le due casate rischiassero di diventare motivo di rancori sia nelle settimane precedenti sia nelle successive era un classico. Che giocare con un tempo da lupi fosse un suicidio... ehi, era il Quidditch! E come un saggio studente aveva detto una volta: " _ Non si può annullare il Quidditch! _ " 

Peccato che poi succedesse fin troppo spesso che qualcuno ci andasse di mezzo. Per quella partita era successo a Lio Fotia, Cercatore di Serpeverde dal secondo anno. Essendo ora al suo quinto, non era il primo degli sprovveduti, anzi. Scelto per le sue doti di volo e concentrazione nello scovare il Boccino, era diventato il nuovo Capitano della squadra Serpeverde all'inizio dell'anno, con il supporto non solo di tutta la squadra ma anche di tutta la sua casata che lo vedeva come una sorta di “boss” da seguire. 

Sul versante avversario, la squadra di Grifondoro vantava un capitano con sei anni di esperienza: Kray Foresight. Arrivato al suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts con tutti i meriti possibili e inimmaginabili, purosangue che stava dando lustro al nome di famiglia come mai prima, Prefetto e Caposcuola, era determinato a portare alla sua casata la Coppa del Quidditch per il terzo anno consecutivo da quando era diventato Capitano. Ne parlava sempre dicendo che sarebbe stato principalmente un onore, forte dei propri compagni, aggiudicarsi anche quel riconoscimento, ma era anche chiaro come farlo gli avrebbe portato beneficio, visto come sugli spalti delle partite facessero capolino anche talent scout di diverse squadre famose, con contratti da proporre a quello che sembrava in tutto il nuovo astro nascente del panorama sportivo magico. 

Inutile dire che tra Lio e Kray non scorresse buon sangue, e non soltanto per via dell'ancestrale rivalità tra le due casate. Lio era tra i migliori studenti di Hogwarts, merito che gli aveva fatto guadagnare il titolo di Prefetto quell'anno, ma la luce abbagliante e la fama di Kray tendevano a mettere tutto e tutti in ombra. Se succedeva un qualche incidente, una svista, o anche solo un incantesimo fuori programma, in cui erano coinvolti entrambi, quello che ne usciva senza alcuna macchia era sempre Kray, e di certo le malelingue non tardavano ad aggiungere il carico da novanta con pregiudizi e dicerie su Lio e i Serpeverde in generale. Di contro, Lio, dal canto suo, non dava l'idea di risentire delle voci di corridoio, rimanendo per l’intero corpo studentesco l' _ Algido Principino _ della casata verde e argento. 

Il problema, quella volta, era che Lio ne aveva fatto le spese peggio del previsto. Sapeva esattamente cosa fosse successo e non era stato un incidente come le voci oltre le tende dell'infermeria continuavano a bisbigliare e discutere per stabilire se ci fossero colpe. O ad avere pietà di lui che “ _ poverino, ha perso il controllo della scopa per il mal tempo ed è caduto _ ”. Lio era lì a mordersi le labbra per il dolore ed era impossibilitato a ribattere. Anche perché non gli avrebbero creduto, come ogni volta. 

Era furioso come mai lo era stato da quando era arrivato a Hogwarts e aveva dovuto imparare da subito il confine netto in cui quelli della sua casata venivano emarginati da tutti gli altri. Perché si sapeva, i Serpeverde erano quelli ambiziosi che camminavano sopra al prossimo per il proprio tornaconto. Se non fosse stato nero di rabbia e avesse avuto le prove, probabilmente avrebbe riso di quella descrizione, visto che era esattamente quello che Kray  _ Perfetto in tutto _ Foresight aveva fatto durante la partita, buttandolo giù dalla scopa. Lio se l’era cavata con un braccio rotto e delle contusioni sparse, per fortuna nulla di grave, qualcosa che le pozioni dell'infermeria avrebbero curato in una notte. Tuttavia, la delusione e l'essere vittima di quei soprusi egoistici bruciavano nel profondo, lasciandolo a macerare per tutto il tardo pomeriggio post partita. 

Doveva essere ora di cena quando Lio si accorse che non c'erano più voci intorno a lui. Fuori dalle finestre la tempesta imperversava ancora, rendendo il panorama un sipario nero da cui si percepiva solo il rumore della pioggia che batteva serrata. Un altro rumore fuori luogo fu lo sbattere della porta dell'infermeria con un'irruenza tale da sovrastare l'ennesimo tuono. 

Lio era troppo stanco e con il dolore della pozione Ossofast a dargli il tormento, così ci mise qualche attimo a realizzare che qualcuno era apparso ai piedi del suo capezzale. Qualcuno che stava sgocciolando copiosamente sul lenzuolo e lo fissava con le sopracciglia aggrottate neanche Lio avesse incarnato un complicato compito di aritmanzia. 

"Galo Thymos, cosa vuoi" sbottò il Serpeverde con voce più rauca del previsto, senza neanche l'inflessione della domanda, e ricambiando l'occhiata con una altrettanto corrugata e in sé vagamente minacciosa. Anche col braccio al collo nulla gli avrebbe impedito di afferrare la bacchetta e scaricare la tensione, al diavolo il regolamento scolastico. Soprattutto con il Cercatore della squadra dei Grifondoro che lo guardava in quel modo. 

Galo sembrò tornare in sé, cambiando espressione in una stupita. "Conosci il mio nome?" 

"Sei stupido?" ribatté Lio irritato e senza controllo. "Sei uno di quei doppiogiochisti dei Grifondoro. Avete vinto, sei contento? Lasciami in pace." 

"Aspetta un attimo!" brontolò Galo, aggirando il letto e portandosi più vicino all'altro ragazzo, spruzzando acqua piovana ovunque. "Siete voi Serpeverde gli imbroglioni!" 

"Certo, hai ragione. Questa buffonata di cadere dalla scopa sicuramente mi ha giovato, non è vero?" rincarò Lio inferocito, scattando a sedere anche contro il dolore. "Sei venuto a cantare le lodi di Foresight e di come sia stato tutto un incidente causato da me? Sia mai che la reputazione splendente del vostro Capitano ne risenta!" 

Galo aprì bocca, ma la richiuse subito dopo. Poi fece tutto da solo: guardò da un'altra parte, imprecò, si morse il labbro, si passò le mani nei capelli con irruenza, finendo di schizzare altra acqua in giro come un cane che si scrolla il pelo, finché non si lasciò cadere a sedere sulla sedia di fianco al letto. 

"Mi dici che che vuoi e te ne vai!?" chiese di nuovo il Serpeverde, lo sguardo assottigliato e per nulla incline a mostrarsi disponibile. 

Galo lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con una genuina determinazione che per un secondo irrigidì le spalle di Lio. 

"So che non è stato un incidente" buttò fuori il Grifondoro e sembrò costargli molto, soprattutto continuare. "Io... non ho visto tutto, ma- merda" imprecò di nuovo. "Eri vicino a me, lo so che avevi visto il boccino e- e tu sei un Cercatore troppo bravo per cadere così... è stato tutto troppo veloce, ma Kray non ha neanche fatto nulla per aiutarti. Non so perché non l'abbia fatto e non so cosa sia successo, ma... per colpa di questo ti sei fatto molto male" e finì di dirlo guardando il braccio fasciato di Lio come se fosse stato lui a fargli male. 

Lio rimase ammutolito da quella confessione così spontanea. Non conosceva Galo, se non lo stretto indispensabile: viveva nella luce di Kray, era una sorta di suo pupillo agli occhi di tutti, anche se più di una volta Lio aveva avuto l'impressione che Foresight non la pensasse come il resto del mondo ma, come ogni cosa, sfruttasse quel ragazzino di quindici anni per la propria immagine. Di certo, Galo era l'ultima persona da cui si sarebbe aspettato delle scuse per quanto accaduto. Decise di essere sincero con lui.

"È stato Kray. Aveva la bacchetta nascosta nella manica e mi ha disarcionato con un incantesimo" confessò Lio, fermo nel tono e nelle parole, guardando a sua volta Galo con altrettanta determinazione. Lo stava mettendo alla prova per testare fino a quanto potesse credergli. 

Dall'espressione distrutta sul viso di Galo, Lio comprese che l'immagine abbagliante e integerrima di Kray dovesse essersi appena sgretolata di fronte ai suoi occhi. Aveva i pugni così serrati da tremare, mentre stringevano i pantaloni bagnati della divisa da Quidditch. Il Serpeverde ipotizzò che doveva essere rimasto fuori a rimuginare sotto la pioggia fino a che non aveva trovato il coraggio di affrontare quei dubbi e andargli a parlare. Questo pensiero lo spinse a prendere la propria bacchetta dal comodino e puntarla verso Galo. 

" _ Essicco _ " pronunciò in una nota molto più morbida e tiepida, come il primo refolo di calore che sprizzò dalla punta in legno. Il Grifondoro rimase in silenzio finché non fu completamente asciutto. 

"Non lo ritenevo capace di una cosa così..." 

"Meschina?" completò Lio con uno sbuffo e roteando gli occhi. Lui erano cinque anni che subiva tutta quella facciata da eroe.

"Da Serpeverde" lo corresse Galo e lo disse con un accenno di sorriso, anche se non arrivava agli occhi. “Anche se immagino che adesso dovrò rivalutare l’idea che avevo di voi.” Era solo un inizio, ma servì a stemperare l’atmosfera. 

Lio si ammorbidì, concedendosi un mezzo ghigno. "Vuoi rompere gli schemi e credere alla parola di un'infida serpe?" 

"Tu hai sempre giocato pulito" borbottò Galo con una nota di imbarazzo. "Ti osservavo durante le partite perché sei il miglior Cercatore di tutte le casate... e ho sempre pensato che dovevo essere meglio di te per farmi accettare in squadra e per... per essere all’altezza di Kray. Sei sempre stato il suo avversario numero uno. Per quanto si dicesse che barassi e usassi la magia per prendere il boccino." 

"Wow. Stai davvero rivalutando anni di dicerie sul mio conto e mi stai facendo un complimento, Galo? Ti sei proprio preso la febbre là fuori sotto la pioggia." 

"Sto cercando di dire che sono dalla tua parte!" sbottò il Grifondoro, scattando in piedi e avvicinandosi con irruenza a Lio. Fin troppo vicino. "Parlerò con Kray e lo costringerò ad ammettere quello che ha fatto! Devono permetterci di rigiocare la partita e vincerla onestamente! Così vedremo anche chi tra di noi è il miglior Cercatore!" 

Dopo un iniziale momento di disagio dovuto al sentirsi urlare addosso quei nobili intenti, Lio si riprese e guardò in faccia la realtà. "Sei un idiota. Farai scoppiare una guerra civile tra casate e Kray ti renderà la vita un inferno. Ti toccherà bussare alla porta del nostro dormitorio e chiederci asilo, lo capisci? Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?" 

Galo incrociò le braccia e soffiò fuori l'aria, senza perdere di un minimo la propria testardaggine. "Kray non rende onore alla nostra casa e deve ammettere quello che ha fatto a te e ai tuoi compagni." 

"Il tuo orgoglio da Grifondoro è abbagliante" lo canzonò Lio, ma la sua espressione non aveva alcuna traccia di beffa. "Va bene. Sarò dalla tua parte, se intendi portare avanti questa crociata." 

"Ehi, frena! Qui sono io quello che è venuto a offrirti il proprio sostegno! Ti proteggerò da chi ti darà contro e ti bersaglierà con maledizioni a tradimento!" 

Lio lo stava fissando come se avesse affermato qualcosa di totalmente fuori luogo, al punto che disse la prima cosa che gli balenò per la testa. "Non sei un cavaliere." 

"Nah, ma tu sei l'Algido Principe dei Serpeverde, no?" rise Galo di gusto. 

Non sembrava più il ragazzo bagnato come un pulcino che aveva varcato la soglia con lo sguardo di uno che stava per perdere tutto quello in cui credeva. Pareva invece essersi ripreso alla svelta e Lio ne rimase sia impressionato che, da un lato, curioso. 

Conosceva Galo solo come il pupillo di Kray e una persona molto rumorosa, che non si faceva remore a dire la propria o a far notare la propria presenza, ma anche ad aiutare chiunque, senza fare distinzioni. Tutti lo adoravano e non era riduttivo dire che quasi l'intera scuola avesse fatto il tifo per lui nel vederlo diventare finalmente il nuovo Cercatore di Grifondoro quell'anno. 

Quella sventurata partita era stata la prima che Galo giocava nel ruolo che tanto aveva agognato e ora, a distanza di poche ore da quel debutto, Galo stava per buttare alle ortiche anni di lavoro solo per schierarsi dalla sua parte, al fianco di un Serpeverde, per una questione di giustizia a cui difficilmente chiunque avrebbe creduto. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa di profondo che riuscì a smuovere la fiducia indurita di Lio verso il prossimo e fu strano, anche se piacevole e corroborante. 

"Allora, sei con me, Lio?" lo richiamò Galo, alzando un pugno verso di lui. "Riabiliteremo i Serpeverde agli occhi della scuola insieme!"

_ Cameratismo da grifoni _ , pensò l'altro, ma batté ugualmente il proprio pugno sano contro quello dell'altro. 

"Facciamolo."


End file.
